


Peace in the Rain

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort and clarity can be found in the strangest places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in the Rain

_I’m drowning on dry land. How is that possible?_

He fought the urge to snort sarcastically. They’d just ask what was wrong, and he would answer ‘nothing’. He could never, ever confide in these guys, some of whom he called friends.

He was surrounded by them: casual friends, friends of friends, and even a couple of those ‘Dude, we’re brothers to the death!’ kinds of friends, but he still felt like an island. _How can I feel so alone in a room full of people??_ He longed to get out of there and run to someone who knew the man he truly was, but no, he couldn’t. That option was gone. Besides, he had to maintain the ruse that designated him as ‘one of the guys’, so he stayed put.

He was not a huge football fan. He liked to play it, but he hated watching it on television. He also loathed the accompanying soundtrack of beer guzzling, dirty jokes, farts, and raucous laughter over tits and ass comments. And the conversation always, _always_ turned to how women didn’t understand what men really needed. They meant sex, of course, but he now understood there was much more to life, to _relationships_ , than just fucking. He was supposed to like all this male bonding junk, since he had a dick and all, but he didn’t. He was bored and lonely, but he didn’t dare say that aloud. That would cost him some serious Alpha Male Points.

He sighed, finally unable to take it any longer. He rose and meandered over to the window. Pushing aside the curtains, he saw an overcast sky. The dark clouds were full to bursting. _Any minute now._

She loved the rain. It was one of her quirkiest traits, but also one of the things about her he couldn’t forget. To him, rain was just water that fell from the sky at the most inconvenient times. It was messy, sometimes cold, an annoying part of nature he was forced to endure. But, if she were standing beside him right then, she would be smiling in anticipation.

 _“Rain is peace”_ , she would say. He would smile indulgently down at her and thank the gods he didn’t have to go out in it.

 _Does she think about me anymore?_ Was she looking at this same sky and wondering where he was, what he was feeling, or if he missed her?

 _“I’m going out there, babe. Come with?”_ He’d looked at her like she’d lost her very last marble. She’d laughed at him, taken off her sandals, and had run out the door. He’d watched from the window as she’d flopped down on the grass, limbs all akimbo, with the rain pelting her body, molding her clothes and hair to her skin. It had been strangely beautiful—and peaceful—watching her that day.

He wondered….

The clouds opened up in answer to his silent pondering. By the time he worked up the courage, the storm had quieted; the rain fell gently to the ground in little splatters. He pulled off his socks and left the chaos of Super Bowl Sunday behind him. He was going to completely demolish his Alpha Male Score Card, but fuck it.

He went out into the middle of the street and lay down in a puddle. The warm rain kissed his face, caressed his hands, tickled his bare feet and dampened his clothes. She was there with him, all around him, and finally he understood why he’d loved her so much. And why he’d lost her.

He’d finally found peace…in the rain.

 


End file.
